Aquiver
by qunnyv19
Summary: Satu kali ia menyentuh Malfoy dan ia tak ingin merasakan getaran yang sama untuk dua kali. (Kisah ketika Hermione mempunyai kemampuan melebihi penyihir lain, dan pada akhirnya itu berkaitan dengan memori tiga tahun yang lalu.) — DracoHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy  
 **Warning:**

1) Setting: Canon, tahun keenam.  
2) Malfoy termasuk dalam Klub Slug yang didirikan Horace Slughorn.  
3) Beberapa adegan kanon yang sedikit dimodifikasi di fanfiksi ini (terutama dalam buku Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince; Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran).  
4) Oneshot.  
5) Kemampuan yang dijabarkan di sini (milik Hermione) tidak nyata dalam Harry Potter universe, ya. Semuanya murni karangan saya.  
6) Seandainya di FFn bisa menambahkan dua _genre_ lagi. Fanfiksi ini ber _genre_ Angst, Romance, Drama, dan Supernatural.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

#

"Nobody has ever measured, not even poets,  
how much the heart can hold."  
— **Zelda Fitzgerald**

#

.

Kaki Hermione bergerak cepat menuju Hogwarts Express yang sudah berada di depan mata. Kereta besar berma mengilap. Kedua iris cokelat bersinar-sinar bahagia, sebab inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat sesuatu yang begitu sempurna. Tak sadar karena kekaguman yang terus bertambah, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Begitu klise, memang, namun tadinya ia memilih untuk tidak peduli karena peron 9 ¾ begitu gaduh. Namun sesuatu yang berbeda membuatnya berhenti sebentar.

Ada getaran yang sangat kecil, bisa disamakan dengan kelitikan, yang menyambar-nyambar dalam tubuh. Ia bisa menangkap sosok tubuh perempuan berambut cokelat megar yang kepalanya tertoleh ke arah kereta, sementara kaki-kakinya bergerak lincah, kemudian menabrak tubuh _nya_. Perasaan jengkel dan dongkol memenuhi diri Hermione Granger, dan pemikiran ini muncul di benaknya, "Ah, mungkin penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Pantas saja sangat gembira melihat Hogwarts Express." Tak lama kemudian, pemikiran itu hilang, perasaan jengkel hilang, dan yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kebingungan yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba Hogwarts Express menjadi tidak menarik lagi.

Apa yang baru saja ia lihat itu adalah pikiran dan perasaan orang yang _baru saja_ ditabraknya? Penyihir asing itu, yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan berbicara dengan orangtuanya? Ia bisa membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang hanya dengan _menyentuh_?

Hermione menoleh, mendapati dirinya sendirian di tengah-tengah komunitas sihir. Kebingungan, tak tahu mengenai jati diri yang baru ia ketahui tak sampai dua bulan yang lalu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa semua penyihir memang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini? Begitu hebatnya, bisa memproyeksi kejadian lima detik yang lalu dari sudut pandang yang berlainan, pikiran dan perasaan dari orang yang berbeda. Kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin.

Namun … namun … mengapa kejadian ini baru bisa dialaminya sekarang? Sementara dia menjadi penyihir sudah sejak ia lahir. Kenapa saat ia menyentuh kedua orangtua yang tertinggal di belakang peron 9 ¾ ia tak pernah mengalami hal yang semagis ini?

Tersadar, ia kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya, masih keramaian yang sama; orangtua atau pun wali yang ingin mengantarkan anak mereka untuk mengarungi perjalanan menuju sekolah sihir ternama di Britania Raya, Hogwarts.

Tungkai kakinya kembali bergerak, kali ini dengan determinasi yang lebih kuat. Tak pernah ia mengalami yang seajaib itu selain bisa mengangkat dan melayangkan vas bunga saat ia berusia tujuh tahun. Mungkin di Hogwarts ia bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Mungkin.

Tubuh kecilnya merayap naik ke atas kereta, dengan satu tangan yang menyeret koper besar. Ia berhasil menaikkannya dan segera mencari kompartemen kosong. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, rata-rata satu kompartemen memuat tiga sampai empat orang, yang berisi para penyihir yang tertawa dan terlihat bersemangat menceritakan tentang pengalaman liburan musim panas.

Seseorang kini menubruk kopernya. Hermione berbalik badan, menemui seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan wajah bulat yang dahinya berkeringat. Wajahnya panik sekali. Ia bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Trevor, Trevor …."

"Oh, halo," Hermione menyapa terlebih dahulu, sadar bahwa laki-laki ini mungkin bahkan tak memperhatikan sekitarnya ketika berjalan. Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepala, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Hermione. Wajahnya lebih khawatir lagi. Hermione buru-buru berkata, "Aku Hermione Granger. Kelas satu. Apa kau juga kelas satu? Apa yang kaucari? Trevor?"

"J—jangan tertawakan aku," ujarnya gugup, kedua tangan terkepal erat-erat di samping tubuh. "Aku sedang mencari katak peliharaanku. Dia hilang tadi … jangan tertawa, kumohon. Dan aku juga kelas satu."

"Tentu aku tidak akan menertawakanmu!" Hermione berkata serius, iris cokelat kembar berkilat semangat. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Trevor."

"Sungguh?" Kelegaan menerpa wajah sang bocah yang kini terlihat lebih bergairah mencari peliharaannya. "Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik, Hermione Granger. Namaku Neville Longbottom." Tangannya terulur, dan Hermione mengulurkan tangannya juga, bermaksud untuk menjabatnya.

Getaran itu terjadi lagi; ia berada di posisi Neville, melihat ke arah seorang gadis yang satu tangannya memegang koper, dengan senyum yang terulas di wajah. Pikiran _nya_ saat ini adalah, "Ternyata ada orang baik di Hogwarts yang tidak menertawai _ku_ ," dan perasaannya sedang bahagia. Hermione mengerjap. Pandangannya kembali normal, dan ia menarik tangannya dari tangan Neville yang lembap karena keringat.

Kalau Neville Longbottom juga mengalami hal yang sama, wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal tersebut sama sekali.

.

Perjalanan panjang menuju Hogwarts tak terasa karena ia sibuk menceritakan banyak hal yang ia pelajari dari buku-buku pelajarannya. Begitu menarik, begitu menyenangkan. Bahkan belum sampai di Hogwarts ia sudah bertemu dengan Harry Potter, penyihir terkenal karena berhasil 'mengalahkan' Voldemort saat masih bayi. Ia terlampau senang sampai ia nyaris lupa akan kemampuan ganjilnya tatkala ia melangkahkan kaki di peron 9 ¾.

Setelah pelajaran pertamanya di Hogwarts, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah pergi ke perpustakaan yang luar biasa lengkapnya. Ia mencari-cari, mondar-mandir di ruangan yang super besar, yang berisi banyak buku-buku yang ia yakin akan ia lahap sebagian besar selama ia menempuh pendidikan di sini. Jari-jarinya menelusuri rak-rak buku, matanya menyapu judul-judul yang dirasa menarik perhatian, sampai ia mengambil satu buku dan membuka daftar isi.

Jantungnya berdegup keras lagi. Ia menutup buku tersebut untuk mengamati titel yang ada di sampul depan. **KEMAMPUAN SUPERNATURAL ANTAR-PENYIHIR** , tulisan itu berbunyi. Ia segera membawa buku itu ke tempat duduk terdekat dan mengempaskan dirinya di sana, membaca buku tersebut sampai ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dari hal-hal penting yang sudah dibacanya.

Kemampuan yang dimilikinya sangat langka. Ada 1:10.000 penyihir yang bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Menyentuh seorang penyihir menimbulkan efek untuk membuatnya bisa melihat dari kepala orang lain, sudut pandang yang berbeda tentang dirinya, juga dapat memberikan getaran asing dalam tubuh. Getaran yang dimaksud adalah gerakan yang tak kentara di wujud fisik; melainkan hanya terasa di dalam diri masing-masing. Kemudian, semakin kuat perasaan satu sama lain antar penyihir tersebut, makin kuatlah getarannya, dan bisa menyebabkan orang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengintip pikiran Hermione Granger setelah bersentuhan dengannya.

Itulah mengapa ia tak merasakannya saat bersama kedua orangtua, karena orangtua Hermione Granger adalah Muggle.

Setelah membaca buku tersebut, Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak menyenggol orang lain, bahkan sikutan di meja makan di Aula Besar sekalipun. Pernah sekali tak sengaja ia menabrak Profesor Flitwick yang mungil; pikiran Profesor tersebut sangat kacau sehingga pikirannya kepada Hermione hanyalah 'siswi cerdas yang sedang terburu-buru sehingga menyenggol _ku_ ', dan hanya ada perasaan tak sabar karena ingin bergegas ke tempat lain.

Tak perlulah ia mengetahui pikiran orang lain tentang dirinya, apalagi tentang hal sepele. Dan getaran asing ketika ia menyentuh sesama penyihir selalu menimbulkan efek kejut yang tak begitu menyenangkan.

Tapi, sentuhan dengan orang lain tak bisa terhindarkan.

Di tahun pertama, ia menyentuh Ron karena laki-laki itu sudah sangat lemah di ruangan catur raksasa yang sudah ditransfigurasi oleh Profesor McGonagall dalam upaya menjaga Batu Bertuah. Namun saat itu aman. Pikiran dan perasaan Ron kosong, karena sang pemuda berambut merah sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Di tahun kedua, ia dan Harry membawa Ron bersama-sama ke tempat Hagrid setelah Malfoy mengatainya Darah Lumpur. Ada perasaan kasihan dan cemas dari Ron kepada Hermione, dan pikirannya sedikit blur; _kabur_ ; ketika Hermione berada di kepalanya.

Di tahun ketiga, ia menghantam Malfoy tepat di wajah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan korbannya, namun getaran menyedihkan tersalurkan di tubuh.

Malfoy sangat, sangat, sangat membencinya.

Satu kali ia menyentuh Malfoy dan ia tak ingin merasakan getaran yang sama untuk dua kali.

(Tahun berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, Hermione tak pernah merasakan getaran sekuat itu, bahkan dengan Viktor Krum sekalipun.

Ia khawatir jika saat itu Malfoy, seperti deskripsi yang ada di buku, juga bisa merasakan getaran kebencian yang sama dan membaca pikiran serta perasaannya.)

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Aquiver .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

"Serius, Hermione? Kau benar-benar mencintai Klub Slug itu, ya," dengus Ron, disertai dengan kunyahan makanan berisik dan gelengan kepala berkali-kali. Hermione bersedekap, tak menjawab ocehan yang dilontarkan Ron, sementara kedua matanya terus memicing kepada Harry Potter.

"Harry? Kau tidak mau ikut? Profesor Slughorn tak akan bisa mempercayai berbagai macam alibimu lagi," tukasnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil piala dan meneguk jus labu yang terletak di atas meja. Ron jelas-jelas melihat antara Hermione dan Harry berkali-kali. Hermione mendengar gerutuan mengenai 'tidak sensitif' yang meluncur dari bibir Ronald Weasley.

Bukannya dia tidak sensitif mengenai Ron yang tidak pernah diundang—atau bahkan diperhatikan oleh Horace Slughorn, guru Ramuan mereka yang baru—tapi Slughorn sudah sering membahas tentang Harry Potter yang pernah mengunjunginya langsung ke rumahnya, dan, tentu anak-anak tidak percaya kalau sekali pun Harry tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan Slughorn setelah memasuki kastil Hogwarts.

Dan juga … ada situasi aneh yang bahkan otak secerdas Hermione tak bisa memahaminya dengan prima. Memang Ginny juga diundang ke Klub Slug, setelah gadis bungsu Weasley menunjukkan keahliannya dengan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar. Itu bisa membuatnya lega karena ia mempunyai teman di sana. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk.

Draco Malfoy juga termasuk dalam Klub Slug yang didirikan Slughorn. Tak heran, ketika diingat bahwa sebagian besar yang diundang adalah penghuni asrama Slytherin. Nama buruk yang menodai Malfoy ketika Lucius pergi ke Azkaban tidak membuat Slughorn lupa akan kehebatan Abraxas Malfoy di masa lampau. Bukannya Hermione mencari sejarah keluarga Malfoy atau apa. Slughorn selalu membahas hal-hal yang penting mengenai koneksi dan hubungannya dengan orang-orang hebat.

Terkadang Hermione heran kenapa dia bisa berada di sana.

Pertama, dia keturunan Muggle.

Kedua, orangtuanya bukan siapa-siapa di Dunia Sihir, jelas. Dan dengan demikian ia tak punya koneksi yang berarti untuk Slughorn.

Hal yang bisa diandalkan hanyalah kebrilianannya yang melampaui sebagian besar—kalau tidak mau dibilang semua—murid-murid Hogwarts. Hermione, yang kepalanya terus berulang kali memikirkan hal ini, menghela napas keras-keras di Aula Besar saat jam makan malam mereka.

Pada akhirnya Harry memilih untuk menjawab.

"Tidak, Hermione. Kau tahu kan, uh, aku kapten Quidditch sekarang."

"Oh, ya, tentu saja." Hermione melirik Ron, yang cengar-cengir karena Harry lebih memilih olahraga naik-sapu-menangkap-bola yang terkenal dan paling dinanti-nanti di Hogwarts. "Kau kapten Quidditch, yang selalu latihan di lapangan setiap hari setelah pelajaran selesai, sampai-sampai tak pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan," cetus Hermione, dengan santai lanjut menyantap makanan penutup yang masih tersisa setengah di atas piring mengilap. Ia bisa mendengar Ron dan Harry menggerundel, suara mereka yang inkoheren menyambangi telinganya. Hermione tak peduli. Harusnya mereka berdua sadar bahwa mereka sudah ada di tingkat atas, dan kelulusan tinggal satu tahun lebih lagi, astaga. Mau sampai kapan mereka memilih untuk terus bermain-main?

"Maaf, deh," Harry berkata, seraya mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, gerakannya terburu-buru. "Ini tahun pertamaku menjadi kapten, dan akan sangat tidak memalukan kalau tim Quidditch Gryffindor tidak menang. Ingat tahun lalu? Aku tidak ikut main dan aku merasa sangat bersalah akan hal itu."

Tak ada respon yang berarti dari Hermione. Ia bangkit berdiri setelah beberapa menit berlalu hanya dengan tatapan mata dan bahu yang terangkat. Ia akan pergi ke tempat Slughorn sekarang, yang pastinya telah menyiapkan makanan-makanan yang tak kalah mewah dari Aula Besar. Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk memakan hidangan Hogwarts sedikit-sedikit, nyaris bisa dibilang hanya mencicipi. Hermione Granger ingin menyisakan ruangan di perutnya agar ia masih bisa menikmati sajian Horace Slughorn.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tanya Ron setelah memastikan makanan di piringnya, yang sudah bertambah menjadi dua porsi, sudah tandas. "Bukannya itu juga membuang-buang waktumu? Makan malam sudah disediakan di sini, tapi kau memilih untuk pergi ke sana. Lebih baik kan mengerjakan tugas dan belajar."

"Terima kasih atas bujukanmu, tapi tidak." Hermione bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar, tak lupa untuk sangat berhati-hati agar tidak menyenggol siapa pun, dan perkataan Ron memantul-mantul di kepala. Kenapa dia masih menghadiri makan malam yang diadakan Slughorn jika di Aula Besar sudah ada? Dia belum bisa menemukan alasan yang spesifik.

Hatinya berdentum-dentum dalam dada. Dia tahu alasannya, hanya saja dia tidak mau mengungkapkannya, bahkan berkelit dari kenyataan yang sudah disusun secara rapi di otaknya. Menurutnya, itu konyol dan … _konyol_. Tapi dia tetap melakukannya.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu. Daun pintu terayun dengan sendirinya. Kalau kau sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal-hal yang berbau sihir, jelas ini menjadi pemandangan yang biasa. Dari luar, terdengar gelakan tawa Slughorn dan suara-suara lainnya yang menjadi penanda bahwa yang lain sudah berada di sini dari tadi. Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini setelah jam makan malam berakhir, untuk menghargai Ron dan Harry sebagai temannya, dan tidak meninggalkan mereka walaupun ia mempunyai invitasi spesial. Perlahan kakinya beranjak masuk, jemarinya mendorong daun pintu untuk menutup.

"Ah, Nona Hermione Granger!" seru Slughorn gembira. Jari gemuknya menunjuk satu tempat kosong yang tersisa. "Silakan, silakan. Kau ketinggalan makanan pembukanya, namun tentu akan ada banyak makanan yang lain selain makanan pembuka. Dan apa katamu tadi, McLaggen? Mengenai pamanmu yang di Kementrian Sihir itu?"

Alis Hermione terangkat, matanya mendelik kepada Cormac McLaggen yang bersumbar tentang kehebatan keluarga McLaggen. Tak ambil pusing, Hermione duduk di seliri yang tersedia. Ia baru saja hendak menyendok ketika ia menyadari bahwa Draco Malfoy duduk berjarak tiga kursi darinya, sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang gadis dari Slytherin. Greengrass—siapa nama depannya? Dane? Daphne?

"Hei." Seseorang menyapa Hermione. Hermione tergemap, nyaris menjatuhkan pisau yang ada di genggaman tangan. Kepalanya menoleh, mendapati gadis berambut merah menyala dan senyum merekah di sana. "Kau lama sekali. Tapi kau tidak rugi, sih. Slughorn lama sekali membicarakan tentang ini itu sebelum mulai untuk makan."

"O-oh, ya. Kau tahu, kan, aku berusaha membujuk Harry untuk mengikuti Klub Slug ini juga. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi kalau Slughorn bertanya padaku kenapa Harry tidak mau ikut," Hermione berbisik, sikapnya kembali tenang dan sesekali tertawa ketika orang-orang yang berada di satu meja juga tertawa.

Ginny menarik napas panjang. "Dia memang sibuk. Kurasa begitu. Tak ada gunanya membujuknya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak ia suka."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. Matanya tertuju pada Draco Malfoy dan Greengrass yang masih berbincang seru, sampai-sampai Slughorn harus menyenggol salah satu dari mereka agar bisa memperhatikan cerita yang sedang ia bawakan. Malfoy menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling, melewati Hermione dengan cepat, kemudian mengangguk-angguk ketika Slughorn kembali berbicara. Hermione menatap Malfoy tajam.

Ia masih ingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa lupa. Itu getaran dalam dirinya yang paling aneh, proyeksi akan ingatan Malfoy terpeta dengan jelas dan durasinya lebih lama, lebih dari lima detik, lebih dari sepuluh detik. Ia masih ingat. Memori yang tersimpan dengan rapat di kepala.

.

" _Tak ada gunanya, Ron," kata Hagrid sedih saat mereka tiba di undakan kastil. "Komite itu ada dalam cengkeraman Lucius Malfoy. Aku cuma akan pastikan sisa waktu Beaky jadi waktu yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Aku berutang padanya …." Hagrid berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke pondoknya, wajahnya dibenamkan dalam sapu tangannya._

" _Lihat, dia menangis!"_

 _Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle tadi berdiri di balik pintu kastil, mencuri dengar._

" _Pernahkah kau melihat sesuatu yang sekonyol itu?" kata Malfoy. "Mana bisa orang konyol begitu jadi guru kita."_

 _Harry dan Ron bergerak cepat mendekati Malfoy, tetapi Hermione lebih cepat dari mereka—PLAK! Dia telah menampar Malfoy dengan sekuat tenaga dan Malfoy terhuyung. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, dan Goyle berdiri terperangah sementara Hermione mengangkat tangannya lagi._

" _Jangan berani-berani kau mengatai Hagrid konyol lagi, kau anak brengsek—jahat …."_ [1]

 _Hermione Granger terhenti. Pandangannya berubah lagi. Seketika ia lupa akan kemampuannya yang bisa membaca dan merasakan pikiran serta perasaan orang lain. Di pandangannya adalah tiga orang yang nampak konyol—satu pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan, satu pemuda jangkuk dengan helaian merah, dan satu gadis dengan rambut cokelat megar yang giginya besar-besar._ Ia _sangat benci gadis ini. Gadis berDarah-Lumpur yang sok hebat hanya karena dia membaca buku lebih banyak dan lebih sering dibandingkan murid Hogwarts yang lain. Gadis konyol yang selalu ingin pamer kecerdasan dengan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi di setiap kelas. Gadis yang patut musnah dari muka bumi karena dia adalah seorang Darah-Lumpur …._

 _Kemudian gadis ini menamparnya, keras, dan ia mengutuk dengan sumpah-serapah paling kotor yang ia ketahui. Perasaannya semakin dalam akan kebencian. Tangan Darah-Lumpur yang kotor dan menjijikkan baru saja menyentuhnya. Menamparnya. Kebencian yang mengental dalam tubuh, bersatu dengan darahnya. Darah Lumpur harusnya tidak ada … kenapa dari awal mereka bisa sekolah di sini … dan berani-beraninya dia mempermalukan_ ku _…._

 _Pandangan Hermione kembali normal, dan yang bisa ia rasakan adalah getaran yang sangat kuat dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia tak yakin ia bisa terus berdiri jika ia tak langsung pergi dari sana. Napasnya terengah. Pikiran dan perasaannya terpaku pada satu titik yang ia tak yakin kapan ia bisa mengetahuinya lagi._

.

"Dan ini dia, makanan penutup! Ah, menyenangkannya jika terus seperti ini. Hanya saja keadaan di luar sangat mengerikan sekarang … ah ya, mengerikan … tentu aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Draco Malfoy! Nak, kakekmu sangat hebat. Apa yang dilakukan ayahmu tentu berada dalam pengaruh _nya_. Sekarang katakan padaku lagi tentang ramuan yang pernah dibuat kakekmu dulu."

Hermione yakin ia tak salah lihat bahwa Draco Malfoy sempat terdiam saat kata 'mengerikan' keluar dari mulut Horace Slughorn. Begitu juga dengan rekan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Tentu saja_ , Hermione mencela dalam hati. _Keluarga mereka kan Pelahap Maut_.

Draco Malfoy menceritakan seadanya, Hermione hanya mendengar sebagian. Tak diacuhkannya lirikan yang dilempar Ginny berkali-kali. Namun ia waspada jika Ginny ingin menyenggol atau menjawilnya, karena ia langsung menghindar dan menatap Ginny tepat di mata. Ia sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa ia tak suka disentuh.

"Menarik …." Slughorn mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan dengan begitu antusias, kemudian ia mengelus-elus perut buncitnya yang hampir merobek pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi dua. "Kurasa itu yang menjadi penutup hari ini? Sudah hampir jam malam, aku tidak mau murid-murid hebat kesayanganku ini menjadi pelanggar peraturan dan kena detensi … sudah cukup kan bahaya yang ada di luar sana?" Slughorn tersenyum lebar, kumisnya bergoyang-goyang ketika kepalanya bergerak.

Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat dan meja bulat yang berada di hadapan mereka menjadi bersih. Terdengar suara kursi yang ditarik dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai bangkit berdiri. Hermione memastikan bahwa sudah ada cukup ruang untuknya berdiri dan tidak menyenggol orang lain sebelum ia sendiri mulai menarik kursi dan beranjak dari sana. Hermione mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Slughorn.

Kedua matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang masih bercakap-cakap di ambang pintu.

Draco Malfoy melirik sekali, mungkin merasa diperhatikan dengan intens oleh seseorang. Hermione membuang muka dengan cepat sebelum Draco bisa melihat figurnya yang berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua penuh dengan atensi yang tak teralihkan.

Setelah sosok mereka berdua pergi, Hermione baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Slughorn yang berbau makanan manis.

Tak ada jejak yang nyata di lantai kastil Hogwarts, namun bagaimana sosok kedua orang yang berbicara sedaritadi masih membayangi kepala Hermione.

.

"Kau masih berusaha membuntuti Malfoy, Harry?" Suatu hari Ron memecahkan keheningan yang berada di antara mereka di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa depan perapian seperti biasa. Tangan Hermione penuh akan perkamen-perkamen Harry dan Ron yang menuntut untuk diperiksa, atau esai Ramuan mereka akan berakhir dengan nilai 'Poor'.

"Ya," Harry menyahut singkat, kedua mata hijaunya yang cemerlang bergerak-gerak mengikuti alur yang ada di Peta Perampok; peta ajaib yang berisi denah Hogwarts, beserta penghuninya dan ada di mana mereka saat itu juga. Hermione bisa mendengar kecemasan di setiap silabel yang dikeluarkan Harry. "Aku tidak tahu dia merencanakan apa. Tapi pasti berbahaya. Ini mencurigakan, Ron."

Hermione menoleh sedikit. Jarak antara kacamata Harry dan Peta Perampok tak sampai tiga inci.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berkencan atau apa," sahut Hermione sambil lalu, berusaha untuk terdengar santai dan rileks. Hal itu mengundang dua pasang mata langsung beralih padanya. Hermione sedikit menyesal telah bicara.

"Yah, itu masuk akal, sih," imbuh Ron, dengan satu tangan yang menopang dagu di atas pahanya. "Maksudku, sekarang ini masa-masanya di mana semua orang saling bercumbu dan menempel lengket tak terpisahkan." Matanya melirik Ginny dan Dean Thomas yang berciuman di sudut ruangan, tubuh Ginny berada di atas Dean.

"Tapi, kalian harusnya ingat apa yang terjadi di 'Borgin and Burkes'," Harry mengelak dengan cepat, jari-jarinya mengetuk Peta Perampok dengan tidak sabar. "Aku tidak menemukannya lagi hari ini. Ia menghilang begitu cepat. Tapi aku selalu melihat titiknya bersama dengan Goyle atau Crabbe, lihat …."

Tak ada yang pusing-pusing bergerak mendekat karena hidung Harry dan Peta Perampok sudah bersentuhan. Bagaimana mereka bisa melihat kalau Peta Perampok itu ada dalam genggaman Harry erat-erat?

"Nah! Ini dia titik Malfoy … kali ini dia bersama Crabbe … Goyle ada di tempat lain … ini benar-benar aneh. Bukankah mereka selalu bertiga? Crabbe dan Goyle ini kan konco-konco Malfoy."

"Bagaimana kalau kau hentikan pengamatanmu akan Malfoy, Harry, karena aku sudah memeriksa esai Ramuanmu dan masih banyak bagian yang salah?"

Harry mengerang malas dan Ron menatap Hermione penuh harap, kedua matanya berpendar cerah. "Apakah punyaku tidak ada yang salah?"

"Oh, punyamu _lebih_ banyak yang salah." Hermione menaruh perkamen-perkamen mereka di atas pangkuan masing-masing, kemudian beranjak dari sana. "Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam."

"Ini baru pukul delapan malam, Hermione—"

"Selamat malam," Hermione mengulang, tak repot-repot untuk menoleh dan membantah kata-kata Ron. Seketika kepalanya menjadi pusing dan langkahnya begitu berat.

Semenjak koneksi anehnya di kelas tiga dengan Malfoy, hal apa pun yang berhubungan dengan si pemuda berambut pirang membuatnya was-was dan dua kali lipat lebih berhati-hati bicara dibandingkan biasanya. Ia membanting pintu kamar, untuk satu dan beberapa alasan senang karena hanya ada dia sendiri yang berada di sana, dan mengempaskan diri di atas kasur.

Benar, apa yang sedang dilakukan Malfoy _selama ini_?

Ia memang terlihat mencurigakan dan menyebalkan, namun yang kali ini intensitasnya lebih besar. Hermione, untuk beberapa alasan, yakin akan hal itu. Tapi ia tak memberitahukannya kepada Harry. Obsesi Harry akan Malfoy akhir-akhir ini membuat ia letih karena harus mendengar ocehan yang sama. 'Malfoy', 'Crabbe', 'Malfoy', 'Goyle', 'hilang', 'ketemu', 'Malfoy' ….

Hermione memejamkan mata.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia membantu Harry. Bagaimana pun, mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

Tapi dia tidak akan memberitahu mereka berdua bahwa ia akan membuntuti Malfoy di sela-sela waktu luangnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, dan pikirannya kembali berputar pada kenangan masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan, proyeksinya terlihat nyata, getarannya menyedihkan. Tangan diletakkan di atas dada untuk menghentikan detakan jantung yang begitu tak beraturan. Ia berkeringat dingin.

Dia harus melakukan ini demi dia sendiri juga. Demi Hogwarts. Dan … demi keamanan Dunia Sihir.

Hermione tertidur dengan tekad yang amat nyata sampai ia tidak bermimpi apa pun pada malam itu.

.

Pertama-tama apa yang dilakukannya memang terlihat lancar. Terlihat begitu mudah. Seperti, mengikuti langkah-langkahnya setelah keluar dari Klub Slug (tentu dengan tidak ada kompanyon yang berada di sebelahnya). Langkah Hermione begitu ringan dan terlatih, Draco Malfoy tidak akan mudah untuk mendapati ada seseorang yang sedang membuntutinya. Sesekali pemuda tersebut berhenti, namun tak melihat apa pun ketika ia berbalik.

Hermione menyebut ini sebagai misi **OBSERVASI TERHADAP MALFOY UNTUK MOTIF YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN DUNIA SIHIR** namun ia sendiri tak begitu yakin akan tujuan misinya.

Mungkin terlena akan kemudahan yang selama ini dia jalani, untuk kali itu dia lengah.

Dekat dengan Ruang Rekreasi, langkah-langkah Malfoy cepat sekali sehingga Hermione harus menyesuaikan dan ketukan sepatunya juga terdengar setelah langkah Malfoy. Malfoy, tanpa berhenti, langsung mengambil tongkat sihir dan berbalik, memberi kutukan berwarna keunguan yang segera dihindari Hermione.

Hermione menggenggam bagian jubahnya erat-erat, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Di sana sedang sepi. Hermione diserang pun tak ada yang tahu. Dan Malfoy terlihat tak peduli siapa yang akan terkena serangannya karena dia terlihat begitu hati-hati.

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, dua pasang mata menatap satu sama lain begitu tajam, berpenetrasi dengan satu sama lain.

"Darah-Lumpur," desis Malfoy setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan ketegangan yang hampir membunuh Hermione, "Jadi selama ini kau yang mengikutiku. Tak heran. Darah-Lumpur tak berharga selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ada getaran yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan magis miliknya yang timbul begitu saja. Percikan yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan memakukan pandangan hanya pada paras Draco Malfoy. Wajah itu terlihat begitu angkuh, bukan lagi tampang ingin pamer seperti dulu. Kini ada sesuatu yang lain.

Hermione memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi kalau ayahnya masuk Azkaban dan ia masih harus mengikuti pelajaran di Hogwarts, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sudah banyak orang yang mengasumsikannya sebagai Pelahap Maut juga. Ia mengerjap. Malfoy masih di sana, tongkat sihir teracung tepat padanya.

"Aku tidak ikut campur urusanmu," Hermione membalas dengan kekuatan yang sama di setiap frasa; api dalam dirinya berkobar karena darah mendidih akibat perkataan Darah-Lumpur yang kembali terdengar. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa apa pun yang ingin, atau sedang kau lakukan, akan buruk dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri di Hogwarts. Nama baik sekolah ini akan tercoreng, dan di mana lagi kita akan menemukan keselamatan selain di bawah naungan Albus Dumbledore?"

Dengusan Malfoy begitu nyata, wajah angkuhnya mengejek Hermione yang pikirannya begitu naif dan polos. Sangat. Polos. Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

"Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore," Draco Malfoy membeo Hermione dengan nada yang sama, ekspresinya jijik. "Terus saja berada di bawahnya, diinjak-injak dengan hina—tunggu sebentar. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kau tahu apa? Karena kau adalah seorang Darah-Lumpur."

Draco pergi setelah memastikan bahwa kata-katanya menusuk Hermione dan menyerap di setiap pori-pori kulitnya, merembes ke dalam tubuh dan tidak menyisakan ruangan bagi Hermione untuk bernapas.

Dalam dirinya yang sudah berusaha mengelak beberapa tahun ini, dalam dirinya yang sudah sering kali berkata bahwa mungkin ia keliru dan hanya tidak bisa memikirkan solusi yang lain, dalam dirinya yang sudah sering berkata bahwa mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres … Hermione rasanya ingin berkata berulang kali, memakai penanda yang dikalungkan di lehernya, bahwa dia bodoh, sangat bodoh, bodoh sekali, begitu bodoh, amat bodoh.

Dia peduli dengan Malfoy, kadarnya sama dengan ia peduli dengan Harry dan Ron, dan Ginny, dan Neville, dan Luna, dan teman-temannya.

Atau mungkin lebih, karena Malfoy muncul di sudut-sudut pikirannya di saat tertentu yang tak bisa ia prediksi, begitu tiba-tiba sampai ia yakin ia telah melihat Malfoy lewat di depannya, padahal saat itu ia sedang berada di dalam Ruang Rekreasi.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang (atau mungkin tidak melakukan apa pun sama sekali), namun yang terjadi paling cepat adalah pelupuk mata yang memanas, dan tetes air mata yang mengalir perlahan.

.

Tak ada yang bertanya ke mana perginya Hermione akhir-akhir ini, semua teman-temannya begitu sibuk. Ginny dengan Dean, Harry dan Ron dengan Quidditch mereka. Itu merupakan suatu hal, kalau bisa dibilang, keberuntungan yang langka. Dia tidak bisa menjawab mereka dengan _aku sedang melakukan misi_ , yang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, adalah sebuah misi konyol yang dibuat-buat.

Makan malam berikutnya di tempat Slughorn, tinggal satu kursi kosong yang tersedia untuk Hermione Granger. Tak memedulikan mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya, Hermione tetap melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap ke kursi yang ada di samping Draco Malfoy.

Dia ke sini bukan untuk Malfoy. Dia ke sini untuk Slughorn, dan walaupun kelihatannya tidak penting dan buang-buang waktu, Slughorn sering menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman seru (yang tidak ada di buku mana pun) dengan pengetahuan yang sekali dua kali terselip di dalamnya. Hermione menarik napas panjang, melirik Ginny yang duduk di dekat Slughorn.

"—dan kalau kalian tahu, HA! Itu akan menjadi—" Hermione tak mendengarkan, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil makanan yang ada di tengah meja, dan tangan Malfoy juga melakukan hal yang sama. Belum sempat Hermione bertindak, Malfoy sudah menarik tangannya jauh-jauh dari Hermione terlebih dahulu, yang membuat dada Hermione ngilu dan dia tak jadi mengambil makanannya.

Mungkin dia tahu; itu yang bisa disimpulkan Hermione sekarang ini.

Mungkin, karena tiga tahun lalu, Malfoy juga bisa membaca pikiran Hermione, merasakan perasaan dengan getaran kebencian yang sama, karena seperti itulah yang dideskripsikan dalam buku. Hermione menelan makanan yang ada di depannya, merasakan sesuatu yang sangat kuat, hampir seperti kebencian, tertanam dalam dirinya. Mungkin kebencian. Mungkin bukan. Mungkin. Mungkin. Semuanya berputar dalam banyak kemungkinan. Hermione lama-lama benci dirinya sendiri, yang menjadi bodoh karena hal yang harusnya bisa dipecahkan dengan mudah. Atau tidak. Entahlah. Dia tidak bisa berpikir.

Saat makan malam selesai, dia tidak memperhatikan dengan siapa Malfoy berbicara, atau apa yang dia lakukan; dia bahkan tak menunggu Ginevra Weasley selesai dengan makanannya. Hermione pergi menjauh.

.

"Akhirnya kau pergi ke acara yang diadakan Slughorn juga," kata Hermione seraya menulis sesuatu di perkamennya. Harry mengangguk.

"Hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa."

Hermione ingin sekali menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ginny, namun mengingat Ginny masih bersama dengan Dean, Hermione tak jadi melakukannya.

"Kau juga datang, 'kan, Hermione?" tanya Harry setelah Hermione tak menanggapi keluh-kesahnya. Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Aku datang, tapi bersama McLaggen."

Harry menatap Hermione cukup lama.

"Si sinting itu?"

"Dia tidak sinting, tapi ya, dia McLaggen."

"Harusnya aku tahu. Kalian itu lucu." Harry melirik ke arah Ron dan Lavender di sudut ruangan, kemudian mendelik kepada Hermione lagi, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka saling balas dendam dengan kisah percintaan yang tak ada habisnya.

"Apa?" Alis si gadis Granger terangkat cepat ketika melihat air muka Harry. "Aku _tidak_ cemburu padanya, kalau itu yang kaumaksud. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan tingkah laku Lavender yang menganggap bahwa pacaran berarti menempel dengan pasangan 24 jam."

"Oh." Harry mengangguk-angguk. Hermione menyipitkan mata. Ekspersi Harry terlihat mencurigakan.

"Tapi," Hermione mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau benar-benar harus mengajak seseorang, Harry. Aku semakin kesal kalau Slughorn terus menanyaiku tentang kau dan pasanganmu nanti di pestanya."

Tak ada jawaban. Hermione menatapnya sebal sebelum menutup buku yang ada di atas meja keras-keras, melemparkan pandangan tak suka pada Lavender Brown, sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar perempuan.

.

Saat Harry masuk ke ruangan bersama Luna Lovegood, Hermione merasakan kelegaan luar biasa yang membanjiri tubuhnya, dan ia bisa membuat alasan seperti ingin berbincang dengan mereka terlebih dahulu untuk menghindari McLaggen. Tapi dia tidak menghampiri Harry dan Luna, melainkan mencari-cari seseorang yang seharusnya ada di pesta yang sama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi, menyadari bahwa mencari sosok berambut pirang mencolok di tengah-tengah ruangan yang cukup ramai seharusnya mudah. Kemudian dia mencoba mencari alternatif lain, yaitu mencari Daphne Greengrass.

Gadis itu ada, namun datang bersama pria lain, yang ia ketahui bernama Theodore Nott. Kernyitan di dahinya menjadi lebih dalam. Ke mana Malfoy?

Mengapa juga ia harus mencarinya?

Diseret-seret arus orang-orang yang ramai, Hermione berusaha setidaknya hanya gaunnya saja yang terkena sentuhan orang lain. Cukup sulit; beberapa kali dia terpaksa harus berada di memori orang lain untuk lima detik. Pusat perhatian kini tertuju pada Harry Potter, membuat Hermione harus melawan arah dengan sebagian besar dari mereka.

Saat ia masih berjuang untuk keluar tanpa sentuhan sama sekali, seseorang menggenggam lengannya begitu kuat dan menariknya dari sana. Hermione sangat terkejut, dia sampai tak melihat wajah orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya proyeksi akan pikiran itu ada dalam diri _nya_.

.

 _Aku harus menghindari Snape. Aku_ harus _menghindari Snape. Aku sudah melewatkan pesta Slughorn … sial, di mana Granger? Itu dia … kenapa dia malah berusaha keluar? Tempat apa yang bisa terhindar dari cengkeraman Snape …._

 _Aku menarik tangan Granger karena impuls … tak terpikirkan sama sekali olehku bahwa itu akan menyebabkan hal tersebut terjadi dua kali …._

 _Kenapa aku melakukan ini?_

 _Lemari sapu. Aku panik. Aku mendorong Granger masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang. Aku panik. Aku panik. Jangan sampai Snape melihatku. Aku ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Aku sudah cukup hebat._

 _Kenapa aku membawa Granger dengan menarik tangannya? Dia akan bisa melakukan hal itu lagi … hal mengerikan itu._

 _Masuk ke dalam pikiranku._

.

Hanya ada deru napas yang tak beraturan mengisi ruangan sempit di salah satu koridor kosong. Hermione dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari Malfoy, dan Malfoy tidak melakukan apa pun karena dia seperti melihat sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Hermione tak mau menebak tapi dia bisa mengetahui itu dengan jelas: Malfoy juga memasuki pikiran dan perasaannya, karena sentuhan tak teringinkan terjadi selama beberapa menit, dan berakhir sekitar tiga detik setelah pintu terbanting menutup.

Untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, Hermione harus membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak meluncurkan pertanyaan bodoh yang akan membuatnya tersudut.

Dia tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Malfoy sudah membuka pintu lagi dan membantingnya tepat di depan hidung Hermione, yang membuat Hermione bisu sesaat.

.

Hal-hal yang dilihatnya dalam pikiran Malfoy tak mungkin nyata. Tak mungkin benar. Mungkin itu pikiran yang dimanipulasi, atau mungkin, pikiran yang _ingin_ dilihatnya.

Hermione tertawa sarkastis. Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Dia tak tahu butuh berapa lama waktu bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi. Dia ingin menanyai Malfoy sesegera mungkin tentang apa yang ada dalam pikiran Malfoy saat itu, perasaannya, atau getaran kuat yang berbeda bukan karena mereka memiliki kebencian yang sama.

"Malfoy. Malfoy!"

Malfoy berhenti tanpa menoleh. Hermione tergugu, ia berada sekitar dua meter di belakang Malfoy. Dia harus mengetahui jawabannya. Dia harus. Dia adalah gadis yang penuh rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa, dia menuntut dirinya harus bisa mengetahui semua jawaban yang ada di seluruh dunia, dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk selalu sempurna dan mengetahui apa pun, walau itu tak terdapat di buku manapun.

"Kau sudah melihat yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Belum puas, Darah-Lumpur?" Draco berbalik, ekspresinya aneh. Satu tangan sudah berada di dalam jubah untuk siap-siap menarik tongkat sihir jika diperlukan.

"Kau tidak memanggilku Darah-Lumpur dalam pikiranmu," Hermione menjawab dengan tenang. "Kau memanggilku Granger."

Draco tak menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau juga mengalami hal itu tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusan _ku_ , karena itu kekuatanku. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku ingin mengetahui detilnya, aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana kekuatanku bekerja."

"Kau bisa membacanya di buku!" Draco menjawab geram, merasa Hermione Granger telah membuang waktunya yang berharga. "Itu kan yang kau lakukan? Semua jawaban atas dunia ada di dalam buku. Baca saja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Kekuatanmu aneh dan tak berguna; aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku menguasai Legilimency."

Legilimency. Kekuatan untuk mengetahui pikiran orang lain, menyelaminya, dan mungkin, mempengaruhi orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dan kau kira aku ingin mempunyai hal ini?" Hermione menunjuk dirinya dengan frustrasi. "Legilimency bisa ditutup dengan Occlumency, Legilimency bisa dilakukan jika orang tersebut menginginkannya, tapi kekuatanku tidak! Kalau aku tidak mempunyai hal ini, kejadian yang bertahun-tahun lalu tidak akan _terjadi_ dan tidak akan mempengaruhiku sampai sekarang!"

Hermione terengah. Jawaban panjangnya bisa menjadi klu untuk Malfoy agar segera pergi mengabaikan ocehan Granger yang semakin menjadi, tapi nyatanya dia tetap tinggal.

"Tiga tahun lalu, _huh_." Draco menatap Hermione, tapi bukan dengan tatapan merendahkan, karena baik Hermione dan Draco pun tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kalau kukatakan ya, aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang kaulakukan, apa kau puas dan bisa meninggalkanku sekarang?"

"Untuk melakukan hal-hal entah apa yang sedang kau rencanakan itu? Tidak."

Hermione melangkah lebih dekat, langkahnya terpacu dengan waktu.

"Aku membencimu," Draco mendesis, setiap frasa ditekankan.

"Oh. Kau tidak membenciku," Hermione menjawab lugas. "Kau hanya membenci dirimu sendiri karena kau tidak mau mengaku bahwa kau me—"

Sentuhan di bibirnya mengakhiri kalimat yang tak selesai, pikirannya memburam sebelum akhirnya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih nyata.

Tapi waktu itu, semuanya berbeda … dia tak melihat kejadian yang terjadi lima detik yang lalu, melainkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu ….

Ketika Granger menampar _nya_ , sakit luar biasa menjalar di pipi, dan Draco Malfoy tak pernah merasakan hal seaneh itu, getaran tak wajar, kemudian pikiran dan penglihatannya berubah. Menjadi di sudut pandang Granger. Berubah lagi ketika waktu kelas empat; dia tak bersentuhan dengan Granger, memang, tapi melihat dia dengan Krum adalah sesuatu yang aneh, lebih aneh dari getaran tak diinginkan tahun lalu.

Waktu kelas lima … Draco Malfoy harus menangkap Laskar Dumbledore itu dan beserta semua isi-isinya … dia melihat Granger yang berlari di sudut, tapi dia tidak mencegatnya … dia malah mencegat Potter ….

Waktu kelas enam … dia melihat Granger diundang sebagai anggota Klub Slug, Draco hampir saja segera menarik diri dan melompat keluar dari sana. Bukan karena dia takut akan Granger, tapi dia takut akan kekuatannya yang abnormal, di luar batas kemampuan para penyihir sekalipun, walau dia hanyalah seorang Darah-Lumpur. Tak semua penyihir mempunyai kekuatan itu.

Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan ingin mengakui perasaannya. Granger di depan matanya, di seberang meja di ruangan Slughorn, di koridor bersama dua teman laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan dan sok hebat ….

Hermione mengerjap, menarik diri, dan semua bayangan akan pikiran Malfoy dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang menghilang. Dia tidak bisa merasakan bibir Malfoy seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan setelah berciuman, dia tidak bisa merasakannya, karena dia hanya mengecap air matanya yang asin.

Mata Hermione melihat jubah di tangan Malfoy yang sedikit tersingkap, di tangannya terdapat lambang mengerikan yang ia harap tak pernah ia lihat di tubuh Malfoy. Ia mundur begitu perlahan, kedua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuh.

"Jangan pernah katakan itu di depanku," Malfoy berkata akhirnya, ia menatap apa pun selain Hermione yang menangis. "Jangan pernah katakan hal-hal menyedihkan dan penuh omong kosong seperti cin—sudahlah. Aku muak. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, Darah-Lumpur."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya—" Hermione menyeka air matanya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum menjawab lagi, "—setelah melihat apa yang berada dalam pikiran dan perasaanmu selama ini?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Hermione melanjutkan dengan berbisik, "Pengecut."

Draco Malfoy mendengarnya dan dia tetap pergi.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Harry menghampiri Hermione dan Ron setelah 'pelajaran'nya selesai dengan sang Kepala Sekolah.

Hermione ingat sekali akan pesan Harry sebelum dia pergi dengan Dumbledore. Maka ia pun mulai menggunakan koin yang dulu ia sihir dan bisa dipergunakan untuk memanggil Laskar Dumbledore. Hanya dua orang yang datang dari panggilan koin, tapi tidak apa. Tidak masalah. Neville Longbottom dan Luna Lovegood adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan. Mereka menyusun rencana dan berpisah jalan.

Hermione berlari di koridor, bertemu dengan seseorang berjubah hitam yang berlari tergesa ke atas, menuju Ruang Kebutuhan. Rambut pirang yang mencolok itu sudah tak perlu diragukan. Hermione tahu betul sosoknya dan bagaimana cara dia membawa diri.

"Expelliarmus!"

Namun Draco, yang selama ini sudah terlatih, menghindar begitu cepat sehingga cahaya merah itu melesat melewatinya.

Hermione menyerang lagi dengan membabi buta. Draco menyumpah, kemudian ikut menyerang juga, bedanya adalah serangan Draco selalu meleset tiga inci dari tempat Hermione yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi hanya itu kualitasmu sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut?" teriak Hermione di sela-sela duel mereka, cahaya dari tongkat sihir terus beterbangan. "Selalu melakukan serangan yang meleset? Lemah!" Hermione memekik, kesal dengan semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini, belakangan ini, dan sekarang.

"Pergi, _Hermione Granger_." Hermione terdiam, perlahan serangan antara tongkat-tongkat mereka mulai berhenti. "Aku tidak seperti kau, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, dan teman pahlawanmu si Potter. Pergi."

"Aku tahu itu!" Hermione masih memilih untuk menjerit, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada semua sosok yang memberikannya tanggungan pikiran yang berat selama tiga tahun. "Karena itulah aku ingin membuatmu sadar kalau Pelahap Maut itu ada di jalan yang _salah_!"

"Pikiranmu terlalu tertutup." Draco mendengus mengejek. "Memangnya jalan yang kau lakukan ini sekarang benar? Katakan padaku, apakah ada yang benar dan salah sekarang? Apa yang kautahu dari si Dumbledore tua selain fakta bahwa dia adalah orang yang sering digadang-gadangkan sebagai penyihir terhebat dan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts? Apa yang kau ketahui tentang hidupnya? Apa hidupnya benar?"

Tubuh Hermione mengalami tremor hebat, kepalanya berdentum-dentum menyakitkan.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa sebaiknya kau pergi, Grang—"

"STUPEFY!"

Draco Malfoy menghindar lagi dengan cepat. Hermione menoleh, mendapati Neville berada di sampingnya, tongkat terancung siaga di depan wajah.

"Sudah kuduga! Kau salah satu Pelahap Maut, 'kan?"

Draco menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Neville. Hermione menjerit, namun yang dilakukan Draco adalah secepatnya mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arah yang lain lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian, kemudian kakinya bergerak cepat untuk pergi ke tempat yang diinginkannya, entah di mana.

"Hermione, ayo pergi." Neville menyeka keringat dengan tangannya. "Aku mendengar sesuatu dari luar. Sepertinya serangan dari orang-orang itu. Hermione, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ayo, Neville. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Dia tidak menyakitimu, 'kan?"

"Dia tak sempat. Aku sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Neville, dan mereka mulai menuruni tangga, menghadapi serangan-serangan brutal dari para Pelahap Maut yang membanjiri Aula. Tak hanya Laskar Dumbledore, namun para profesor juga murid-murid yang lain ikut turun tangan, belum lagi Orde Phoenix yang juga datang ke Hogwarts.

" _Apa yang kau ketahui tentang hidupnya? Apa hidupnya benar?"_

Apa definisi dari 'benar' yang mereka bicarakan? Mengapa kata-kata dari Malfoy membuatnya meragukan semua hal yang telah dilakukannya?

Dia masih bisa melihat pikiran dan perasaan Malfoy seperti ia melakukannya kemarin. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Malfoy pun tak menganggap Pelahap Maut sebagai pihak yang benar. Dia juga tak menganggap pihak Dumbledore sebagai pihak yang benar. Baginya, semua adalah abu-abu.

Sama seperti perasaannya.

Perasaan Malfoy juga abu-abu; ia mencintai seseorang, ia membenci seseorang, atau ia menyukai seseorang, ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Dia tak suka dengan semua omong kosong dari sebuah perasaan, atau kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dicintai adalah rasa yang tabu.

.

Draco Malfoy memilih untuk berada di kawasan netral, tapi dia menipu semua orang dengan berada di pihak hitam. Hermione mengaku bahwa dia berada di sisi putih, dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh abu-abu. Mereka berdiri di sisi yang berbeda, namun pikiran mereka sama.

Dan rasanya, perasaan mereka juga serupa.

.

#

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul."  
— **Pablo Neruda** , _100 Love Sonnets_

#

.

.

.

Aquiver:  
 _quivering, trembling_

.

 **[1]** Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, _**Chapter 15**_

.

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life …. You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. **It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love."  
** — **Neil Gaiman,** _The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones_

notes:

untuk satu atau beberapa alasan saya sangat suka dengan quote yang baru saya tulis di atas. terutama yang dibold. I mean, duh. begitulah kenyataannya. (terkadang) saya juga benci akan perasaan bernama cinta o)-) maaf curhat.

ini oneshot dramione pertama di tahun 2016 (juga yang pertama kalinya setelah saya publish An Act of Stupidity hampir setahun yang lalu) semoga suka—tapi yah, ini angst sih.

saya juga benci happy ending. kadang terasa nggak nyata. eh, tapi tergantung juga :"D

 _terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai habis,  
(apalagi sampai memberi feedback; itu sangat berharga untuk saya)_

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
